


Suit up !

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, M/M, Suits, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 day OTP Challenge : Day 15</p><p>15. In a different clothing style</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit up !

Stiles fidgets with his cuffs, only for Lydia to frown at him over her drink on the opposite side of the room.

She has not focused on making him the perfect outfit for him to disrupt it by flailing like he usually does, he supposes.

(picture on the left !)

Then again, it's also her wedding day, so she has a right to frown and judge and generally demand everything and anything from them all from dawn to ... dawn.

He has to admit, it's not _that_ uncomfortable, to wear a suit and a tie. And a shirt that fits.

Ok, it's more like the shirt seems to have been painted on him, but still, not exactly a trouble to show off the muscles he has been hiding all those years - jokes on you, suckers!

Stiles is far from being blind, and he sees the way some people who have been ignoring him his whole highschool career are looking at him now.

Too bad for them, he's a taken - and a faithful - man now.

Being faithful doesn't stop Stiles from strutting his stuff around the party. He's actually looking for his man, since his best man/maid of honor duties kept him from seeing Derek in a suit.

Derek Alexander Hale, shaven and hair combed, in. A. Suit.

Now that's a sight to behold, probably, Stiles guesses, and being on Derek's arm will only nail the notion he expressed earlier.

Jokes on you, su-huckers.

After a complete round of the dancefloor, Stiles hasn't spotted the wolf, so he tries looking for clues. 

"Have you seen Derek?" gets him a scoff from Greenberg - who still manages to squeeze his ass on his way, that fucker -, an eyeroll from Dany and a "how did you manage to lose him" from Scott.

None of that is helpful, and Stiles is drowning his disappointment in his friends in an excellent Champagne rosé when someone taps on his shoulder.

"You've been looking for me?"

Stiles puts his glass down and straightens up his jacket before turning to face Derek, but all the preparation and the mental projections in the world couldn't keep him from looking like a blinded owl at the sight.

"Oh wow," he lets out before clearing his throat. Derek still smiles at him with his eyebrow raised, but ... fuck. "I was indeed - now that i've completed my duties to the bride," he says, nodding towards Lydia who is now dancing in the middle of the dancefloor in a flurry of white, gold and lilac, "I wanted to appreciate your fine assets in a fine suit."

Derek's smile turns fonder, and he takes a step back, opening his arms wide - stretching the jacket over his shoulders, oh goodness. "Well," he drawls, that asshole, "what do you think?"

Stiles frowns at him, barely keeping himself from sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend. "You know exactly what I think, you asshole," he says, still putting his hands on the lapels of Derek's jacket, appreciating how smooth it is, and not copping a feel in the process.

Not at all, how dare you.

Derek hums happily, lightly putting his hands on Stiles' hips. "I have to say, Stilinski," he observes, keeping his tone emotionless, "you clean up pretty good."

"High praise indeed."

"I do have one complain though."

"Oh?"

"That shirt is going to get shredded when I take it off your shoulders."

Stiles lets out a heavy sigh before resting his head on Derek's shoulder. "So be it."

Derek lets out a short laugh before taking Stiles' hand to get him to join the dance.

Yeah, jokes on everybody whose eyes bulge at the sight of them together.


End file.
